


Spread Spring

by UEvangeline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Persephone came back from the Underworld for Spring and Summer, Artemis didn’t know how to act around her. everything had changed, hadn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Spring

**Author's Note:**

> The word "adelphe" means sister in Ancient Greek.

The first time Persephone came back from the Underworld for Spring and Summer, Artemis didn’t know how to act around her. everything had changed, hadn’t it? They used to be best friends, but now, Persephone was married, and to a mysterious and dark god – Hades himself.

Even so, she waited where Hermes told her Persephone would emerge from the world of the dead.

“ _Adelphe._ ” Persephone smiled as she saw Artemis. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

Artemis blushed a little, raising her face to look at her sister.

“I… Didn’t think it either.”

Calmly, the new goddess of the Underworld approached the huntress.

“I’m still the same.”

“Are you sure? As a married goddess, you can’t-”

Persephone placed two fingers on her lips, shushing her.

“I’m only married down there. Here, I’m still the girl I used to be. I have to help my mother spreading the Spring. Would you like to help me, nudging the animals away from their hibernation caves?”

Holding Persephone’s hand, Artemis finally let go of the irrational fear and hesitation consuming her heart.

“Yes, I would love to, _adelphe_.”


End file.
